La plus grosse erreur d'un MaitreEspion
by Alessan
Summary: One-Shot. Severus Snape se retrouve confronté à son pire cauchemar, à cause d'un mauvais calcul. Il devra en paye le prix. Rating M pour une bonne raison. Slash donc homophobe s'abstenir.


**Auteur:** Alessan

**Titre:** La plus grosse erreur d'un Maître Espion

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude, toutes références au monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowlings.

**Résumé:** Severus Snape a toujours pris un malin plaisir à torturer Remus Lupin à la moindre occasion, rarement physiquement et certainement plus depuis la terrible farce de Sirius Black durant leur jeunesse. Mauvais tour que le maitre de potion fait payer au loup-garou dès qu'il en à la possibilité. Malheureusement pour lui, tout le monde commet des erreurs et la pire est sans doute d'oublier quand s'arrêter, car la lune elle n'attend jamais.

**Background:** Cette fic prend place durant l'été après la mort de Sirius. Oubliez donc les tomes 6 et 7. ^^

**AVERTISSEMENT:** Cette fic est classée M pour son contenu sexuel et violent. Il s'agit aussi d'un slash donc si vous n'appréciez pas aller voir ailleurs.

OoooOOOoooO

Severus revenait d'un énième meeting de Mangemort. Le Sombre Lord faisait payer copieusement le fiasco du ministère en juin: chaque réunion était l'occasion pour Voldemort de se défouler sur ceux qui n'avait pas su le satisfaire, après tout être incapable de prendre une sphère d'une bande de gamins n'aurait du n'avoir rien de difficile pour l'élite de ses serviteurs tous versés dans les Arts Noirs. Alors chaque rencontre était devenue une séance de torture collective dès que l'un d'entre eux n'accomplissait pas sa volonté assez vite ou avec le succès exigé. Même Severus n'était pas épargné malgré sa position d'espion au sein des forces de la lumière: les potions n'étaient pas prêtes assez vite au goût du despote, les informations sur l'insupportable gamin étaient inexploitables pour le Mage Noir.

Aussi Severus revenait-il au quartier général de l'ordre de la pire des humeurs, mais qui ne le serait pas après une dizaine de Cruciatus Curses. Il lui fallait faire son rapport au membre de garde, avec un peu de chance ce serait ce débile de loup-garou. Il pourrait se défouler sur sur cet insupportable crétin: c'était si facile de le faire culpabiliser pour autrefois au temps des Maraudeurs, quand Lupin avait failli le déchiqueter suite à la « plaisanterie » de Black. Un sourire mauvais vint plisser la courbe de lèvres du maitre de potions. Rien de tel que de plier l'ami du clébard pour se sentir mieux. Lupin ne se défendait pratiquement pas, tant il culpabilisait, mais Merlin que c'était jouissif de l'humilier encore et encore, vu qu'il ne pouvait rien lui faire d'autre.

C'est l'espoir au cœur de trainer la truffe du loup dans la boue qu'il partit à sa recherche dans le manoir déserté. Après avoir visité cuisine et bibliothèque, il essaya la salle à manger. Pour ne trouver encore une fois qu'une pièce solitaire. Mais où donc se cachait cet idiot monté en graine? Il avait besoin de se défouler MAINTENANT, en l'absence des autres membres de l'ordre du phénix. Il finit par débusquer son futur souffre-douleur dans le petit salon à l'arrière de la maison.

Ce fut sa première erreur.

Remus utilisait cette pièce pour s'isoler des autres, particulièrement après les rencontres éprouvantes avec l'espion, ou pendant les pleines lunes quand il était au manoir.

Severus, furieux d'avoir du chercher sa proie à travers cette détestable demeure, s'encadrait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un léger sourire à faire cailler le lait, plaqué sur son visage. Il le tenait enfin.

_ Lupin, imbécile incompétent ! Tu devrais rester dans la cuisine pour ta garde!

Un son entre un gargouillement et un grognement lui parvint. Parfait, la créature allait résister un peu, de quoi se soulager par de copieuses insultes. Pourtant la réaction espérée ne vint pas, à l'énervement croissant du Serpentard.

_ VA-T-EN, SEVERUS ! TOUT DE SUITE! Rugit le loup-garou en ce retournant, sa nudité visible dans la pâle lumière filtrant des hautes fenêtres.

Snape pâlit: devant lui dans la semi-obscurité de l'antre de la bête, deux ambres luminescentes le dévoraient littéralement du regard, le regard de la sombre créature, le regard du fauve pour sa proie, le regard du loup-garou avant sa transformation. Comment diable avait-il pu oublier que la pleine lune allait illuminer cette nuit moite d'août? Comment avait-il pu foncer bêtement dans les griffes de son cauchemar personnel?

Lupin s'avançait vers lui le regard féroce, un sourd grondement résonnait dans sa gorge, bien qu'encore complètement humain, son monstre intérieur se manifestait déjà.

D'un rapide mouvement de baguette, le maitre espion rendit l'ancien maraudeur inconscient.

_ STUPEFIX, hurla-t-il pratiquement hystérique.

Sa victime s'effondra dans un bruit mou sur le tapis moelleux de la pièce, seul mobilier présent dans l'antre du loup-garou, hormis un nid de couvertures qui lui servait de paillasse pour ses trois jours d'immobilisation. La sueur coulait dans le cou du maitre de potions: la peur secouait ses entrailles, comme autrefois au passage secret de la cabane hurlante. Snape fit demi-tour, prêt à renfermer le loup-garou pour la première nuit de la pleine lune.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, tournant le dos à un Lupin inconscient, il fut brusquement plaquer contre la porte qui se referma. Sonné par le choc violent d'un corps projeté contre son dos, Severus lâcha sa baguette. Des grondements se réverbéraient de la cage thoracique qui le maintenait épinglé contre la porte maintenant refermée. Des griffes aiguisées s'enfonçaient dans ses bras, le souffle brûlant d'un monstre chatouillait sa nuque.

_ Laisse moi sortir, Lupin avant que tu ne te transformes, hoqueta la terreur des cachots de Poudlard.

_ Mauvaise pioche, humain ! Lupin dort grâce à toi, me laissant le champs libre, articula la bête qui plaquait Snape de toute sa force surnaturelle contre le panneau de chêne. Tu as de la chance que Remus nous ait gavé pour la nuit, sinon tu aurais fait un délicieux repas. Comment allons nous passer cette dernière heure avant le lever de l'astre de la nuit? Avant que je ne récupère ma véritable apparence. Ce corps est si faible, grogna le loup. Devrais-je te déchiqueter pour passer le temps?

_ LAISSE MOI SORTIR MONSTRE, commanda l'espion.

Un hurlement de rage l'assourdit avant qu'une douleur abominable n'obscurcisse tous ses sens. Il sentait encore les crocs fermement plantés dans le creux de son cou, des filets de sang commençant déjà à détremper ses habits, tandis que la bave de la bête écumante de rage coulait dans son dos. Les dents affutées raclaient l'os provocant maints hurlement de douleur du maitre de potions, les griffes immobilisant toujours ses bras. La peur avaient céder la place à la terreur, une terreur qui le faisait autant trembler que la douleur, une terreur aux effluves puissants, intoxicante pour les sens aiguisés du loup-garou.

_ Il est temps que tu reçoives une bonne leçon, humain. Personne ne commande un alpha ! Personne ne se moque d'un alpha ! Je devrais te changer pour t'apprendre à respecter ceux qui te sont supérieurs. Ou te tuer tout de suite.

_ Non, pitié, chevrota Snape , toute dignité envolée.

L'attitude soumise de l'humain plaisait à la créature, peut-être en tirerait-il quelque chose. Oui, il pouvait avoir une utilité. Lui qui était seul depuis si longtemps, loup solitaire. En plus, sa condition de sombre créature empêchait Lupin d'avoir des partenaire pour soulager ses besoins sexuels. Or un alpha a de gros besoin, et la contre son corps encore humain, le loup avait un jouet parfait pour se soulager. Il était alpha, ses désirs devaient être satisfaits et puisque l'humain s'était jeté entre ses griffes , il en ferait bon usage. Il serait toujours temps de le dévorer ensuite si un creux survenait. Mais il en doutait: Lupin s 'était gavé de son mieux pour l'apaiser.

D'un coup de main terminée par les rasoirs qui servaient de griffes, le loup ouvrit les vêtements de Snape, tailladant tissus, peau et chair dans un seul geste. Severus sentit le sang couler de chaque profonde entaille, s'assembler en un ruisselet qui s'engouffrait entre les collines de ses fesses, puis le long de ses jambes, maintenant que son corps blafard était aussi nu que celui qui se pressait contre le sien. Les poils de l'homme-bête chatouillaient sa sensibilité.

Alors que la douleur et la brûlure irradiait tout son dos se répandant dans tout son être, une brûlure plus vive se mit à tracer des sillons suivant une langue canine. Moony léchait consciencieusement sa victime couverte de sueur et de sang, la terreur irradiant de ce corps chaud tel le plus exquis des aphrodisiaques. Le loup s'égarait vers la tendre rosette du maitre de potions quand celui-ci, comprenant les intentions de la créature, se rebella essayant de repousser son assaillant.

Un forte morsure fit hurler l'être humain, cri bientôt accentué alors que les deux mains griffues saisissaient ses cuisses écartées, plantant profondément les ongles modifiés dans les chairs tendres de l'intérieur des cuisses. De nouveaux filets de sang. De nouvelles hauteurs de douleur. Un grondement sauvage fit vibrer le corps entier, une chair de poule se répandant sur la peau blême: la menace était claire. Severus devait se soumettre ou être encore punit par l'alpha.

Devant la passivité retrouvée de sa victime, Moony reprit son exploration des formes alléchantes de sa victime. Dégageant ses griffes des muscles des cuisses, il commença à pétrir le fessier ferme, étendant son massage à toutes les parties charnues de sa proie. Ses mains calleuses attendrissaient les muscles comme un boucher attendrit un steack, faisant jaillir des gémissements de douleur et de plaisir du maitre espion. Satisfait de la docilité de l'humain, le loup entreprit de réchauffer le corps frissonnant à grands coups de langue, nettoyant le filets de sang qui dégouttaient toujours sur le plancher.

Le canyon fendant le fondement du Serpentard attirait son flair. Combien il aurait aimer y fourrer sa truffe! Mais il dut se contenter de le goûter avec la langue de ce corps faible. Severus respirait de plus en plus difficilement, sa peur était plus diffuse, l'organe brûlant, râpeux qui s'acharnait sur la bague brune de son intimité, le rendait fou, élicitant des vagues de plaisir et de désir incontrôlables. Les mains viriles de la créature semblaient le maintenir partout à la fois, comme autant de fers immobilisant un prisonnier. Ses tétons martyrisés étaient à vif, pourtant ils continuaient à envoyer des messages d'irritation et d'excitation à son cerveau submergé par les attentions exigeantes de l'alpha.

Moony se redressa contre le maitre de potion, frottant son sexe turgescent contre les jambes et les fesses de sa victime. La conviction de ce qui allait suivre effraya le normalement impassible Serpentard: la créature allait le prendre ainsi pour se satisfaire et elle allait le déchirer totalement, dans une souffrance insupportable.

_ Non, non, pitié, pas comme ça ! Supplia-t-il au comble de son humiliation.

Le loup saisit ses cheveux mi-longs pour les tirer brutalement en arrière, tordant la tête et dégageant la jugulaire.

_ Tu n'es pas en position de décider quoique ce soit, homme, répliqua vicieusement le garou.

Le cerveau de Severus fonctionnait avec l'énergie du désespoir, il devait trouver vite un moyen ou il ne resterait rien de lui au matin.

_ Mon....mon alpha, je vous en prie, lai...laissez moi vous honorer avant, gémit le ténébreux maitre de potion.

La soumission de son jouet réchauffa les instincts dominateurs du garou, accroissant son désir. Il pouvait satisfaire cette requête, et facilement. Retournant l'espion, le forçant à genou il enfourna son érection dans la bouche encore surprise de Severus, qui entreprit de satisfaire l'alpha. Tandis que sa bouche s'activait sur le sexe de son violeur, sexe d'une taille trop imposante pour qu'il n'en embouche plus d'un tiers, Severus utilisait une de ses mains pour dilater au plus vite son fondement, avant que l'impatience du garou de le fende avec la monstruosité que la nature lui avait attribué comme service trois pièces.

Le Serpentard se faisait de plus en plus désespéré, le loup s'activait dans sa bouche grognant d'impatience et devant la limitation que sa bouche offrait à le satisfaire.

_ Ca suffit! Gronda-t-il finalement. À quatre pattes, tout de suite!

Tremblant et priant de s'être suffisamment préparé, l'humain s'exécuta. La sombre créature apprécia la vue du corps soumis à son désir et à sa volonté: un corps pâle, élancé, strié de griffures, percé aux endroits où il avait enfoncé ses griffes, arborant sa morsure dans le coup, un corps qui était sien, un corps dont il avait l'intention de profiter encore.

Attrapant les hanches frémissantes, Moony engloutit d'un violent coup de boutoir son énorme érection, déchirant la fragile muqueuse qui l'accueillait. Severus hurla, excitant d'autant plus le monstre qui le pilonnait déjà comme un bucheron en train d'abattre un arbre. Le sang lubrifiait maintenant le conduit de chair martyrisé, son odeur rendant le garou complétement frénétique. D'un coup de dents, Moony ouvrit son avant-bras, répandant son sang sur le corps de sa victime, s'assurant qu'il recouvrait bien toutes les blessures qu'il avait infligées au maitre de potions. Sous son regard fauve satisfait, les plaies se refermaient grâce aux qualités régénératrices de sa malédiction. Même la rondelle éclatée qu'il pilonnait toujours, se cicatrisait autour de son sexe sur-dimensionné, le comprimant agréablement.

L'étroitesse soudaine propulsa le loup au summum du plaisir, le faisant jouir dans le corps chaud du maitre espion.

_ Tu es mien, maintenant, humain. Je te prends en tant que soumis! Je serai ton alpha jusqu'au dernier de tes jours, murmura Moony à l'oreille de Severus, qu'il recouvrait de son corps en sueur. Je vais resté en toi toute la nuit, et tu va apprendre la force de ma malédiction.

Snape frissonna d'horreur.

_ Par ma salive, mon sang et mon sperme qui coulent en toi, je te prends pour Compagnon. Que la Mère-Lune t'accorde sa bénédiction et sa fertilité, grogna le garou, alors que la terrible métamorphose débutait.

Tandis que le corps de Lupin cédait la place à Moony, toujours profondément enfoui dans les entrailles du Serpentard, toutes les marques de morsures et de griffures sur le corps de Severus se mirent à briller d'une forte lumière argent répondant à l'incantation de la bête, un rayon de lune venant éclairer les deux amants comme la poursuite au théâtre.

Severus sentit l'énorme verge du Lupin devenir encore plus gigantesque, pourtant à sa stupéfaction et à son soulagement, son corps s'adapta aussitôt sans la moindre douleur. L'odeur du fauve imprégnait tout son être. La fourrure collait à son corps en sueur. Et Moony le montait encore et toujours comme un chien sur sa chienne, léchant la peau, mordillant de ses crocs acérés.

Les émotions du maitre espion se modifiaient: il devenait fier d'assouvir son alpha, il était heureux que son alpha s'occupe de lui. Il hurlait son bonheur et son plaisir.

Moony, retourna son amant pour le prendre de face, Severus s'accrochant immédiatement au cou du garou, ses jambes ceinturèrent la taille du loup. Le regard onyx croisa le regard ambre, puis l'homme pencha sa tête vers l'arrière et la créature enfouit sa truffe dans le cou de son soumis, mordillant la peau et les épaules.

Les griffures d'argent se modifièrent, formant des motifs celtiques sur tout le corps du maitre de potion, comme autant de dragons sauvages.

Toute la nuit, le loup-garou honora son nouveau Compagnon, jouissant encore et encore au fond de l'humain, qui accédait chaque fois à de nouvelles hauteurs de plaisir. Toute la nuit, la bête satisfit sa libido sur le corps devenu consentant de celui qu'il avait choisi.

Le matin vint trouver deux corps épuisés par une nuit de débauche extrême, l'un toujours enfoui dans l'autre, le lycanthrope protégeant le nouveau membre de sa meute dans ses bras puissants.


End file.
